


Spirited(Or is it portaled) Away

by Vmod



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But here it is, Demons, I can't say bout quality tho, I'm gonna make this so fluffy but also bloody, Idunno why I'm posting this, M/M, Object Head Bill Cipher, Other, Slow Burn, if you're lookin for ridiculously long fics here it is, tagging ain't my thing I don't know how to do this right without spoilers, there will be smut so watch out for that..., time lapses/skips, uhh no underage stuff tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmod/pseuds/Vmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Dipper accidentally enters the portal when he fails to shut it down, is sent to another realm, and ends up under the care of a very reluctant triangle demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirited(Or is it portaled) Away

**Author's Note:**

> If you've watched the movie "Spirited Away" you'll get a better idea of what happens to Dip somewhat more or less. It's like an AU of that but I ain't following it all the way but kinda close but also not really. I really hope this story is okay. (;=w=)9  
> So... Here we go.  
> (How do you people know when to stop a chapter OTL)

"... Grunkle Stan..."

He watched, the dread twisting in his gut being realized as she slowly lifted her hands away from the button. Her whole body floating into the air, drifting away, as she raised her arms above her head.

"I trust you."

All at once a mix of emotions raced through him as he screamed at his twin, "MABEL, ARE YOU CRAZY! WE'RE ALL GONNA-"

"One." The computer announced cutting him off.

"NOOOOOO!!!" 

Dipper screamed as he kicked himself off the wall. At the same time the portal released a blinding flash of light that began to fill the entire underground space.

He had to do something! He knew it was too late, but this couldn't be the end!

It just couldn't!

He heard screams all around him before they were quickly silenced.

And then everything disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Dipper had closed his eyes at some point during that blinding explosion. When the light didn't seem to diminish behind his closed eyes he decided to try and take a peek. Opening one eye just a bit, as the light was still too incredibly bright, he couldn't discern anything around him. However, he did notice that his feet had yet to touch the ground so maybe the gravity was still fluctuating.

"Mabel? Soos? Grunkle Stan?" He called out to them but his voice sounded a bit off. It was like speaking through one of those special effects microphones that Soos once showed him. A strange double tone and an echo like sound that trailed off at the end of his words.

Dipper twisted his body in the air, squinting against the light trying to search and find anyone while calling out a bit louder.

"MABEL? SOOS? GRUNKLE STAN? ANYBODY?!! IT'S ME, DIPPER!"

It felt like being in the bottomless pit all over again. Except it was too bright and colorful.

. . . And it seems to be that he was all by himself.

Dipper thought to himself wondering what exactly happened. He had kicked himself off the wall to try and get to the emergency shutdown button but there was an explosion of light and after that Dipper was here. Wherever here was.

 

. . . Was. . .

                     . . . Was he dead? Was he dying?

Just as he thought that as a possibility he felt a sudden cold gust of wind blowing against him. He peeked his eyes open again against the dazzling lights all around him to look for the source of the wind.

At first, when he finally found it, It was just a black speck from a distance, but as he was quickly approaching it in his fall, it looked like it was the bottom to this strange place.

So, rather than a light at the end of the tunnel (as the saying usually went) it seemed he was in an inverted tunnel with an ominous darkness at the end of it all... That in no way seemed to look like an opening. In fact, as he was quickly approaching it, the speck now an enormous area that could rival a football stadium, seemed more like a black surface.

And he was going to land on it at full force from a fall that felt like it was over a hundred thousand meters.

Uh-oh.

As the black floor like surface was just a few feet away from him, he closed his eyes shut tightly, bracing himself for the agonizing contact.

 

* * *

 

Clear crystal blue water stretched out and beyond what the eye could see for miles and miles with nothing else in sight. Over and above the gentle tossing waves was a vast cloudless sky with the sun shining brightly in the middle. The peaceful scene seemed so surreal that looking into the horizon, it was impossible to tell where the sky and the ocean would connect and separate, as they appeared to seamlessly overlap each other.

Just then, the wind started pick up and become restless making the waves more violent as well. The sky darkened as thundering gray clouds materialized in the air. Condensing together the clouds turned pitch black as they began swirling around, blocking out the sun. Loud deep rumbles resonated from the unsettling storm as it continued to grow with lights of various colors flashing from within.

As the lights and sparks of energy pulsing within the storm began to occur more and more frequently, the space inside the center of the storm twisted and warped until one final blinding flash of light filled the sky.

With a deafening 'CRACK' that echoed far and wide the dark thundering clouds that had gathered there vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

 

Dipper, along with various other debris, were tumbling through the air before landing in the water with a loud splash.

Falling straight into the cold water was both an unbelievable shock and a bit like being slammed straight into a wall. It knocked the wind right out him. Although his arm was aching (there was definitely going to be a bruise there later) he quickly gathered himself from the intial shock of it all and worked to swim back up to the surface. The overwhelming need to survive and breathe in air into his slowly burning lungs became his absolute priority. As he tried to swim to the surface, when he saw the glimmer of the sun's light, he realized he was getting nowhere close to the surface, only sinking further down underwater. Struggling, he realized his backpack, which he had forgotten at the moment, was securely caught on to a heavy metal pipe that was dragging him down with it. Desperate not to drown after struggling to pull it free, he immediately shrugged himself of it without another thought. There wasn't anything _too_ important in there anyway...

Almost a minute later he finally broke the surface of the water, coughing and gasping for air.

While coughing up whatever water got in his nose and lungs, he blearily looked around while he kicked his legs a little faster to steady himself. Among the various things that fell with him he found a wooden plank, just big enough to hold onto, floating nearby. He quickly swam to it and leaned his body against it somewhat once he had it in his grasp. The plank wasn't big enough to climb on top of or hold his entire weight, as it would sink if he tried, but it would have to do rather than have nothing at all for the moment.

Shaking his head of the water that was sliding over his face, he scanned the area in a panic trying to figure out where he was.

He heard a distant rumble and looked up to the source of the sound.

The clouds that had gathered was quickly dissipating back into the sky making it a bright clear blue again. Along with what looked like a cracked opening in the sky casting a sharp light next to the sun, the rumbling grew softer until both were gone completely, fading away as though they were never there. The only sound Dipper could hear after was the splashes he was making occasionally and the churning of the clear water around him.

"Mabel! Soos! Grun-" He frowned biting down on his tongue glaring at the water as his memories from a short moment ago came rushing back to him.

He shook his head of those thoughts, he couldn't be angry right now.

He kept looking around calling out for them, becoming more fearful by the passing second.

'They couldn't be...'

Taking a deep breath he dove his head under while still holding onto the plank, afraid it would drift away if he let go, and looked around. Gazing down his eyes widened, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and a shiver raced down his spine. He had to, at that exact moment, to pull his head out of the water to gasp for air or he would choke right then and there.

Pulling himself above the water again he hugged the plank closer to his body with a tight grip on it until his palms began to hurt a bit. It was just that, he couldn't bring himself to look down again...

Dipper could feel the dread twisting in his gut again. When he looked down under the water he... He couldn't see the bottom.

He could feel himself hyperventilating and edging towards what felt like a full blown panic attack. He was shaking so badly that it was difficult to keep a steady breath and swim at the same time to stay afloat.

There was only darkness in the water's depths. He didn't want to know how far it could possibly go down that the light couldn't reach the bottom. And then he wondered, much to his regret, what could actually be down there. The fear only intensified as he wondered if everyone had drowned. Were they even in the same place as him?

"This can't be happening... T-this can't be happening... This can't be happening..."

He kept muttering that like a chant under his breath as he kept looking around.

There was no way they could have drowned! Mabel loved the water! She was crazy about swimming when she was crushing on that mermaid guy. And Grunkle Stan, sure he was old but he went fishing enough (probably) to know how to swim or at least float! He fought freaking zombies bare handed! There was no way. Soos... He's a grown guy too and the shack's handyman, he'd be able to swim! Honestly! Who doesn't know how to swim?!

Dipper didn't bother answering his own hysterical trail of thoughts and continued calling out for them and anyone, hoping beyond hope that they weren't underwater.

Time continued to pass and he continued to receive no answer.

He could feel hot tears starting to well up in his eyes, blurring his vision as he kept looking around.

Maybe an hour or so longer had gone by as he shouted at the top of his lungs for anyone he knew at that point, his throat hurting and feeling raw. But it was only when his joints started to ache from keeping himself afloat that he realized there was no land in sight anywhere. Wherever he was...

Now a new panic began to grip him. He couldn't keep swimming forever!

He couldn't see land anywhere! Everywhere was just water, water, and more water! WHERE THE HECK WAS HE?! THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN?!

Well, it vaguely came across to him that maybe it wasn't the ocean since the water lacked the distinct salty taste and smell. In fact, it... Didn't taste like anything.

As tempting as it was to drink some of it to relieve the dry rawness he was feeling in his throat. He wasn't that desperate or as dumb to try. It was basic survival 101: Don't drink sea water. And also don't just eat and drink things unless he knew for sure it was safe.

He started to swim, it didn't matter where, he just had to get to somewhere! He didn't want to end up becoming so exhausted that he fell asleep among the waves only to drown and sink in the abyss below him where no one would find his corpse.

 

After a good while he stopped and floated on his back holding the plank to his chest to rest a short while before he would try swimming again. This pattern continued for a bit but Dipper was becoming more desperate by the second.

 

The sun was starting to set and as the stars were slowly filling up the sky, Dipper could feel the tears starting to well up again in his eyes.

His breathing was shallow and his joints were aching to keep swimming. He was tired, he was thirsty, and his head was pounding with an unbearable headache that was gradually getting worse.

 

When the sky became dark, Dipper couldn't see anything.

He was on the verge of sinking under, the exhaustion and stress finally taking its toll on him.

Weakly holding onto the plank and trying still to stay afloat, Dipper looked ahead at the horizon where he thought the sun had set. He vaguely thought to himself of how beautiful the stars looked in the cloudless sky.

He blinked and saw one of them glinting, moving... ONE OF THEM WAS MOVING!

Dipper rubbed his eyes quickly to glance at the moving light thinking it was a hallucination.

It was then he heard something...

The light in the distance made a clacking chugging noise combined with a low rumble as it was passing by.

A... Train?

Just as he thought that, the train in the distance let out a loud whistle, white smoke trailing behind it.

As tired as he was, Dipper immediately started to swim towards it with renewed vigor.

 

By the time he reached where the train once was his hands came upon a platform partially underwater, but he could care less about that! It was solid and wouldn't sink! He scrambled to bring himself on top of it with every bit of strength left in his body and lied down on it, out of breath.

Panting, he looked to his side and saw the train tracks a bit far off on the center of the platform.

'Thank god.' He thought to himself and then he passed out.

 

* * *

 

Dipper blinked awake to the sound of a loud whistle in the distance again. It was still dark out but at least he had some rest. Slowly sitting up he winced at the bright light that was approaching.

As the train passed by, Dipper had to try and keep a grip on the platform to avoid falling into the water again. The train didn't go too fast but it still splashed the water the tracks were submerged in in small waves at him, pushing him a bit.

When it finally passed by Dipper continued to look at the train until he realized that the train could be heading towards civilization! Where there was a train, there were people! Probably.

As he got up and stretched, to which he instantly regretted feeling incredibly sore all over, he slowly started to walk along the platform following after the train. He wanted to rest longer but he was really sick of all this water and being out in the middle of nowhere. He hoped there was dry land up ahead. Some help would be nice too.

 

He ended up taking his shoes and socks off at some point. It was really gross to walk with them on while they were completely soaked.

Squeezing his socks until they were somewhat dry he stuffed them in his jacket pocket- His journal!

He checked his jacket's pockets but couldn't find it. Groaning in despair, Dipper gripped the sides of his head wondering if it fell into the water. Maybe it was probably back at the shack... Well... Maybe not anywhere anymore if that was the case.

He sighed. He didn't know what happened but at least he was still alive and the world didn't look like it was blown to kingdom come. And he didn't know for sure if everyone was... Well...

He didn't want to think about it. He shook his head to try dispelling the thoughts that were clouding his mind and rubbed his eyes quickly as they started to blur again. Jeez, he was also getting really sick of crying too.

He held his shoes, one in each hand, and continued walking along the platform with only the stars to light the way.

 

It felt like he had been walking for hours when he saw a light in the distance again that weren't the stars or a train.

Feeling a small rush of adrenaline and hope, he started jogging towards the light. As he got closer the lights became scattered and placed into towering figures of what appeared to be buildings and sky scrapers.

The place was huge! How did he not see this place?!

The platform he was on connected to a station with an open stairway up to what looked to be an enormous city. Beyond the station, the tracks dipped downward into a dark tunnel that probably went under the mysterious city that he didn't really want to follow into.

Climbing onto the station platform he found a couple set of benches placed together by a ledge showing an amazing view of the city. He walked over to it and sat down to rest. Finally!

He let out a relieved sigh and relaxed against the bench.

'...Now what?' He thought that to himself as he sat there.

Should he look for his friends and family while he was here? Should he find a place to stay?

Where was this place anyway? What is this place?? Florida??? Japan? Well, he definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore!

Sighing, he couldn't bring himself to laugh at his own dumb reference.

He felt a strong breeze blow in his direction, causing him to shiver a bit and sneeze from the chill. The ocean water actually felt only just a little cold, surprisingly, but being out of it still slightly soaked was freezing! Out of habit, he reached up to hold down his cap to his head but remembered at the last second that he wasn't wearing it.

Man... It was just getting worse and worse for him. Without a mirror, he tried to arrange his bangs over his forehead as best as he could and then placed his socks and shoes on.

While tying his shoes, a loud ringing chime sounded across the air and Dipper jumped in his seat, startled, before turning to look at the source of the sound.

A huge red clock tower, from the looks of it, except with what appeared to be six different clock faces facing in different directions. Each of the clock faces had different markings and shapes, some he recognized like the sundial and the use of roman numerals, while the others were too abstract and foreign for him to identify.

Once the final chime rang, though he didn't know why -maybe it was because all the city lights were blacking out all at once-, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end and he felt the need to hold onto the bars of his seat until his knuckles turned white from his grip. He also noticed that for a big city, it was too quiet. Pretty soon, the whole city was covered in darkness with only the light of the moon to give a vague outline of the place.

A long moment passed by so when nothing seemed to be happening, Dipper cautiously took a look around. The buildings were strange. Kind of like looking at a city postcard of New York but with more of a fantasy setting. They were strangely shaped where there were stairs and bridges connecting some of them to each other. In some parts of the city, the ground was elevated or sunken unevenly it was a wonder how some of the buildings were still upright on the defined cliff like edges as some of them were precariously tilting over. Looking more closely, even the buildings themselves were uneven on the surface. The way they stuck out here and there and having gaps going through the structures reminded Dipper of a loosely constructed Jenga tower somewhat. And... Some were floating.

Dipper narrowed his eyes and blinked at the sight.

Yeah... They were floating alright. And some were moving-Wait, what?

It was slow at first but one by one the buildings were lifting into the air. The bridges and stairs either retracted into the buildings or bursted into light like fireworks, vanishing. As they floated, the buildings separated into blocky pieces.

If this was a different time and place Dipper would have been amazed and ecstatic over this place and what was going on in front of him. Then the ground started to shake.

With a yelp, Dipper went back to holding onto the seat while continuing to look at the insane spectacle before him.

It was like watching a messed up version of Tetris come to life. Really advanced Tetris.

What started slowly at first began to speed up. The strangely shaped buildings would separate and then they'd slam into another. The broken up building like puzzle pieces connecting together. Some of the blocks exploded into nothingness while others flew up into the sky disappearing from sight. The new building that was finished forming would slam into the ground, Dipper could feel the force of vibrations and gust from the colossal building reach all the way to where he was!

Even the very ground he was on started to lift slightly and shift somewhere else! He held onto the seat for dear life as the ground lifted up and shifted around like a sliding puzzle, but at a high speed, twisting and turning, in and around the city.

He couldn't really call it a 'quick' tour since everything looked like a dizzying blur... He could feel himself turning slightly green... Make it stop... Please...

He probably would had fallen off if it weren't for all those times he was forced to be on those stupid tea cup rides with Mabel at the amusement parks. Though that experience probably helped, he could barely keep a grip on the bench and not fall off altogether.

Unfortunately, after one particularly sharp shift and turn, Dipper was thrown off the bench. Rolling across the ground until he slammed into the wall behind him, he curled up holding his aching head and trying not to throw up.

A shadow was suddenly cast over him and glancing up Dipper scrambled to his feet to get out of the way. It was just in the nick of time as a large building landed on the spot he was just in a second ago. The force of the tremor made Dipper lift off the ground for a moment before landing back down.

Trying to get up, the ground shifted again and Dipper was swept off his feet to be pressed up against a wall unable to move again from the speed of it all. The building shifted again and Dipper, again, was thrown off to roll across the ground.

'When is this going to end?!'

As he was getting ready to either dodge or be slammed against something again there was another ringing chime that filled the air so loudly, Dipper had to cover his ears to muffle the sound.

When the chime ended, Dipper carefully pulled his hands away and stiffly made his way to get up. Wincing in pain all over he looked over himself making sure nothing was broken. He was covered in dirt, cuts, and various scrapes that bled but they didn't look too serious an injury except they stung when he tried to move. The bruises and aches that he couldn't see on his skin probably wouldn't be visible until later. Still, as worn out and tired he was, he concluded that he was mostly okay. (Somewhat though not really. Everything hurts. So. Much.)

Observing his new surroundings that he was literally thrown into, he noticed there were still some buildings in the air but everything had finally become still. Then, all the lights in the various buildings turned on again and Dipper quickly hid himself into the new alleyway that had formed, away from the open dirt street he was in apparently.

He watched entranced as the bridges and stairs once again started to form, connecting to various places, from the ground to other buildings with movements that reminded him of a snake. A dim glow covered the dirt street and with a flash of light it was covered in concrete with strange glowing runes and engravings. Vines started to crawl up and around the buildings, thickening into trees. The branches that extended and hung over the street grew round blossoms that shined brightly, lighting up the road.

'It's like street lamps but with trees...' Dipper thought as he watched the lush grass and moss growing along the ground of the alley and around the cracks of the buildings.

The last thing to change was when all the buildings shimmered a bright light before each took on their own unique colors and had signs in a foreign language appear over some of the buildings.

What was once an abandoned barren looking dirt street had transformed completely in a short moment to what looked almost like a flourishing garden walkway.

As stunned as Dipper was watching all this happen from the shadow of the alleyway, what he saw next, which at this point he should have expected it, completely astonished him.

Exiting the buildings, weird creatures of all different shapes, sizes, and colors were filling up the street slowly.

He watched as a spiky insect like creature carried out what looked like posters and pamphlets handing them out to other creatures as they walked by it. A bird looking thing jumped out a window and began chatting with some ghostly floating deer. A colorful open roof buggy drove by with what looked like a weasel sitting in it.

Dipper backed further into the alley. What was going on???

First the building and the ground moving around!

The magical decor transformation?

Now there were monsters?!

Dipper ran into the maze of the alleyways doing his best to avoid the open streets. Until he knew exactly where he was and if he was safe he should avoid making contact with the... Erm, residents, for now. He had no journal, he didn't know where his family was, and he was so SO lost on what to do next!

 

* * *

 

He didn't get very far.

Too tired, sore, and feeling the weight of the injuries starting to form all over his body.He was ready to collapse.

Leaning against a wall he stiffened when he heard a scream. For some reason he immediately thought of his twin.

"Mabel?"

Pushing himself off the wall he limped over to where he heard the sound. He quickly hid, pressing himself to the wall when he saw two huge beasts around the corner.

It was a quick glance but they looked like two huge bipedal anthropomorphic lions... But with an owl's face.

One had a grey colored coat of fur and the other a very dark brown. The one in grey had nothing to cover its top but wore loose black pants with a thick rope tied around its waist like a belt. The other had on a sleeveless dark blue jacket, the back had a marking he wasn't familiar with, and it wore the same kind of pants like his companion but with a dark brown leather belt instead.

They didn't notice him yet, it seemed, as he heard a loud squeal again and what sounded like some weird chirping laughter that followed after. Peeking around the wall he saw what the two hulking freaks were bullying.

Another strange creature, but this one was actually shorter than him if he compared his height to it. It had the head of what looked like a sea turtle, but with a mint green colored skin and two sets of eyes. One set, the one settled on where it's brow should have been was much smaller than its second set. It had a soft green tuft of hair curling around on its head and a fluffy green mane to match around its neck. It was wearing a long dark blue robe that reached down and covered its feet, the sleeves too long as it also covered its hands. The edges of its robes were embroidered in peculiar patterns, varying colors of greens and browns, that looked like trees, vines, and leaves.

Whatever was going on wasn't his business. He needed to find Mabel and everyone else or at least get someplace safe to rest.

Looking back he realized that the small creature had noticed him. Its wide eyes, shimmering a deep forest green, was calling out to him silently, pleading with him for help.

With a grunt and saying something in some language the boy didn't understand the larger creature moved to grab at the smaller creature who screamed again, dodging from its clawed hands. When the other turned to see what the smaller creature was looking at, Dipper pulled himself away from view ready to run away again.

Instead, after hearing it squeal again and remembering those eyes looking at him, which would probably guilt him for the rest of his life, Dipper quietly groaned to himself as he couldn't bring himself to leave. He couldn't abandon it.

Besides, Mabel would be furious if she ever somehow heard he abandoned a person- er monster kind of thing in need that was innocent. He stood up for the multibear against a cave full of manotaurs. He could stand up to two bird-lions! Easy! ... Right... He's so gonna die.

Maybe it was the dehydration that made him behave reckless and unbelievably stupid. Just like when he didn't get enough sleep. Still...

He yelled out as loudly as he could, "HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" He then picked up a stone and threw it before he could hesitate again.

And to his horror, his reckless aim actually hit true, hitting one of the monster's by the side of its head getting both of their attentions.

He reaaally should have thought this through better like HOW WAS HE GOING TO ESCAPE OUT OF THIS ALIVE?!

At first they hissed, glaring at his direction to which caused Dipper to tremble where he stood. His sudden spark of bravery immediately put out.

"Uh... But t-that d-doesn't mean me y-you know. Heh heh..."

As he was stammering, they suddenly quieted down and squinted down at him before their eyes went wide looking bewildered. Dipper had been ready to sprint away should they start chasing him but stared back, confused, as they made no move just staring at him wide eyed. Same for the turtle thing that was still pressed to the wall, though it was leaning slightly towards him trying to get a better look at him it seemed.

"Um..."

The two monsters glanced toward one another muttering something to each other that Dipper didn't understand. Then, their sudden bewilderment turned into a smirk that gave the boy a terrible chill running down his spine. Unexpectedly, they started slowly moving towards him curling their hands in a welcoming gesture and calling out to him softly as though it would lure him to them.

It was insulting to think he was that dumb to go near them when he saw that they were bullying the small turtle thing just a second ago, but the hungry look in their narrow slit eyes definitely warned him to stay as far away from them as possible.

So he quickly turned away and ran for it.

He heard the monsters growl at each other, probably spitting out a curse word he didn't know in that foreign language again and then he could hear them running after him.

 

 

Although he didn't even know the layout of the city he was somehow able to avoid getting caught by the beasts, though just barely by the skin of his teeth.

Just as they were closing in on him he quickly turned a corner, barely dodging a swipe at his head from a large padded hand. Immediately he heard a crash followed by some more cursing since they must have accidentally collided into each other when he escaped into the narrow alleyway.

He couldn't help a grin feeling a bit cocky. He was too used to trying to outrun monsters that it became something of a reflex for him to react and turn on a dime while using his short height to his advantage.

Still, he had to find a way to lose them! The adrenaline from the chase was starting to wear off and his knees were visibly shaking in a strain to keep himself standing. He slowed down to a stop and leaned against a wall for support to catch his breath when he heard a loud high pitched screech nearby causing him to quickly push away from the wall and break into a run again.

They probably hadn't chased him longer than five minutes but he was just so tired! More tired than he's ever been in his whole life. Which arguably was really short since he was just a kid! Oh no, he was going to die. These giant bird things would catch him and probably eat him or something and he was going to die when he was just TWELVE YEARS OLD. His life had literally just started! He was never going to read all those books in his summer readings list, he still had so many places to explore in Gravity Falls, and... And he still had yet to even have his first kiss!

... That kiss with Mermando did NOT count. That was CPR. Well, reverse CPR but gosh darn it that's all it was!

He could feel the joints in his legs aching so badly it felt like they could give out at any second. Just one slight misstep. That's all it would take to accidentally snap his ankle or twist it. Then it would all be over for him just like that.

One of the beasts, the brown one, had appeared to cut him off but he quickly ran around the corner again to lose it.

It felt like his legs were literally made of lead. Trying to lift them again and again to keep running was pure torture to him right now. And as he continued to run it felt like he never had enough air in his lungs! Or maybe too much?! It felt like while his feet were made of solid concrete his lungs were overly abused balloons ready to pop! And the pulsating ache ringing in his skull from the blood rush was definitely not helping!

As the exhaustion became unbearable and the desperation began to sink in further, Dipper thought to himself, 'Why did I get involved?! I was supposed to be looking for Mabel and everyone else! Why did I think I could do this!? I need help! Anybody! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!!'

He skidded to a stop when the grey beast appeared in front of him, blocking off Dipper's exit.

He turned around only to find the brown one blocked off the other end and he was trapped between the two in the narrow alley.

They both hissed, slowly prowling closer to him on all fours, eyes trained on him daring him to try and make a move.

Dipper pressed himself against the wall panting, his heart beating rapidly as he kept looking between the two for an opening to escape through but found none.

'Oh man. I guess this is it.'

He heard something slide open and looked up just when a pair of familiar sleeve covered hands reached down and quickly pulled him up, with a surprising amount of strength, into a window that was right above him. The monsters saw Dipper being pulled away and quickly pounced to try and grab him, only to collide into each other again as he was pulled away just in time. The window then slammed closed locking them out.

Dipper tried to regain his breath and looked to his savior as they closed the blinds shut. It was apparently the turtle thing again from before.

"Wow... Thanks."

The creature didn't reply and turned to face him, studying him for a moment curiously before placing a blanket over and around him.

Or a cloak it would seem.

Positioning it so that it would cover his whole body as best as it could with the cloth, especially his face, it then grabbed his arm and began pulling him away and out the building.

Holding the front door open and looking at them curiously was the biggest two headed snake Dipper had ever seen. It was probably the resident of this building that had let the turtle in to use their window. The turtle chirped at the snake(s?) waving goodbye with its free hand as it rushed out with Dipper in tow to which they lightly hissed back with a nod before closing the door behind them.

The turtle thing quickly dragged Dipper across the road, navigating through a crowd of creatures and monsters, when he heard a thundering growl that nearly stopped his heart. Cautiously taking a look back he saw the two monsters that were chasing him just moments ago appear out of the alley scanning the streets.

The small creature tugged Dipper around the corner to another alleyway and he didn't see them anymore.

 

* * *

 

After walking for a while the small creature turned its head and said something to him he didn't understand in a series of clicks, chirps, and squeaks. Dipper tried to understand what it was saying but he didn't have a clue what it said.

Sighing he said to it, "Sorry. I don't speak that language. Um... Do you know English?"

It tilted its head, looking confused, and stopped in its tracks. The creature said the same thing again but this time it took his hand it was holding and raised it to its face. Dipper noted that the creatures skin was really smooth and cool to the touch though strangely slimy like touching the wet surface of a smoothed out stone you might find in a riverbed. It then nuzzled into the palm of his hand, tickling him a bit as it purred.

It clicked and chirped at him again before repeating the action.

"What?"

The creature dropped his hand, it's mouth frowning into what looked like a pout.

It then started to make various gestures, flailing its arms around chirping more insistently all the while.

He still didn't get what it was trying to tell him but he couldn't help himself, laughing a bit at its attempt at charades to communicate with him. The creature squeaked, stopping in its movements when it saw his smile. Taking it as an affirmative, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile as well with a happy sounding chirp.

It lightly tugged his hand again and they continued to walk with the creature leading the way.

Although Dipper couldn't understand what it was saying, the creature was now very talkative. Or at least attempting to be.

While walking it turned to Dipper again and placed its sleeve covered hand against its chest saying, "Mo"

Dipper blinked and repeated what it said, "Mo?"

It grinned widely, clapping its covered hands together while chirping again, jumping excitedly up and down. It repeated the action again, pointing to itself first saying, "Mo" but this time pointed at Dipper afterwards, waiting patiently.

Dipper's eyes widened realizing that 'Mo' was probably it's name.

He pointed at himself, "Dipper."

It's eyes seemed to sparkle as it started hopping around Dipper, excitedly chirping, "Dipper Dipper Dipper Dipper Dipper!" Over and over again.

It's overenthusiastic behavior reminded him of his twin and he couldn't help a small smile. Though at the same time he felt strangely... Bitter and upset. He pushed the feeling down instead, focusing on the fact that he was able to make some kind of communication with the creature.

 

 

When they reached another building Mo motioned with its hands to tell him to stay put as it went to the door, looking back a couple times to make sure he didn't move from his spot before entering.

There was a mixed series of loud chirps and squeaks coming from inside the building before Mo came running back out. Mo insistently tugged at Dipper's hand to which he concluded that it wanted him to follow it into its home.

Dipper took a quick look back at the streets and decided he would follow his new companion into the building and see what would happen next. He couldn't stay out in the streets. Not with those monsters probably still prowling around the alleyways.

Dipper nodded his head and Mo beamed, pulling him along into the building.

Inside, he saw two others that looked just like Mo to greet them at the door's entrance, except in different robes and slightly different styled hair. One wore a dark jade colored robe while the other had it's hair braided wearing a short sleeved light blue robe. Apparently these creatures only had two sharply-tipped fingers for hands. And they were much bigger than Mo, coming up to Dipper's height. Other than that, they were practically carbon copies of each other.

Mo came up to Dipper and pulled his make shift cloak hood off his head to reveal his appearance to the two who gasped, looking wide eyed, at seeing him.

This only further confirmed Dipper's nagging suspicion that humans were either rare or he was some how blown into a post apocalyptic future where humans had gone extinct. Though he wasn't sure about the latter since after he calmed down and thought over the turn of events from before on his way here, those two huge beasts seemed to have been trying to capture him rather than hunt him down and kill him.

"Dipper!" Mo would exclaim while pointing at him among a variety of different chirps.

The two bigger Mo(s?) curiously looked at Dipper for a bit, chirping softly at him.

Dipper, unsure of what to do, raised his hand up and simply said, "Uh... Hi?"

He did his best to smile, trying to keep the nervous anxiety he was feeling prickling at him. Mo seemed to have sensed this and bumped its head lightly against his shoulder reassuringly smiling at him, to which he let out a small chuckle.

Seeing him laugh with Mo seemed to have reassured them as well for some reason as they let out a small sigh, relaxing their squared shoulders.

One of them, the one in braids, bowed their head at Dipper. The other one ran up to Dipper and gently hugged him and WOW they probably were made of rocks! The arms that had wrapped around him felt just as solid as the time he touched Mo's face. If they wanted to they could probably crush his spine. Still, It was like hugging a child sized rabbit. But made of stone. Not so squishy but their fur on the other hand was really soft as one.

Dipper also picked up a light scent of rain and dampened earth from the creature. It reminded him of the woods back at the shack after a short summer storm. The memory made him both happy and sad...

He didn't want to dwell on it too much.

The creature then pulled away from him and then pulled Mo close while saying something to Dipper. It was getting a bit frustrating for him to try and understand a language he had no clue about but from the way it was holding Mo close, Dipper understood that this turtle creature was probably their kid or something.

Mo bowed again at Dipper along with its family before it turned to chirp something to its parent.

They looked at each other questioningly, chirping and clicking to each other while Mo interjected now and then. After a while they warmly smiled back at Mo after reaching a decision and nodded.

Mo made a little jump, looking adorably excited, and slipped out of their hold to run up to Dipper. Dipper had absolutely no idea what they had talked to each other about but Mo seemed to be really happy.

"Dipper?" It said his name and made a bunch of vague gestures while looking at him curiously. It took a while but it finally clicked for Dipper to understand what it was trying to tell him. Or rather ask of him.

If he wanted to stay over apparently.

"Is it okay?"

They looked at him and he remembered they didn't speak English again. Sighing he decided to take them up on the offer and nodded his head.

Mo squeaked loudly, clapping together its sleeved hands and happily hopping up and down again.

It really reminded him of Mabel...

 

Taking a good look at the place he would be staying at for a while, which was a little hard to do since it was pretty dark inside, he noted that what appeared to be moss seemed to cover almost every inch of the place, including some of the furniture. Besides the moss there were also vines and bits of leaves and soft glowing mushrooms growing from the walls. 

From what happened to all the buildings with that grandiose display at deconstruction and reconstruction from earlier, there didn't seem to be any notable kind of damages inside their homes. Same for when he was in the snake things home. Or apartment maybe. For an enormous building, the space inside seemed so much smaller. Well, not too small but just really cozy like it was shaped to match these's creatures specific size.

Before he could step further inside though he was prompted to take off his shoes and well... Yeah. The moss like carpet was really soft and ticklish under his feet.

The parts of the walls that weren't covered in moss were made out of many different kinds of wood giving it an interesting pattern. Among some of the wooden surfaces he found symbols and runes delicately carved into them. Curious, he felt along the wall to find that it was slightly warm to the touch.

Mo directed him to the second floor of the building which seemed to be where he would be staying at. Hearing a couple squeaks behind him he turned to find a whole dozen of extremely miniature sized creatures that looked like Mo but in different colored robes hiding by a wall observing him intently. How many Mo(s?) were there??

He waved his hand to say 'hi' and they all shuffled together to hide behind the wall.

Dipper just chuckled and followed Mo up the stairs as it started pulling him along again.

A short hallway in and he found himself in a quaint little room. There was a small window on one side of the room and a lot of moss covering everywhere like the rest of its home. Along with a couple of small soft glowing mushrooms to make for lights but that was pretty much it.

 

 

Mo sat down on the enormous pile of moss to which the little creature patted down on for Dipper to sit beside it.

Dipper looked at the moss pile curiously and kneeled down to give it a small poke only to have it jiggle back. It was filled with water. Dipper glanced at his turtle companion who was giving him an expectant look and gave him an encouraging chirp while lightly bouncing on the uh... Bed?

Dipper decided to try and sit down on it and instantly sunk in like one of those really soft beanbag chairs that was less of a chair and more of a "butt prison" as Grunkle Stan once claimed it to be so.

Dipper sighed, sinking further into the bed until he was about neck deep in the mossy mattress. Mo tilted its head when it saw Dipper slightly frowning, giving a soft chirp breaking Dipper out of his thoughts a bit.

"It's nothing."

Mo blinked and jumped off the bed running out of the room. Dipper, now that he was alone again wondered where Mo went off to but didn't move from his spot. After everything that happened today he couldn't even bother trying to remove the cloak off of himself. The shoes he'd been carrying simply fell from his hands to the ground. He'll just do it all after a nap...

Lying down on the moss bedding his mind replayed the entire day in his head. He still had questions like where he was and... If Mabel and everyone was alright.

He felt a slight twinge of anger bubbling up inside him again.

As much as he missed her and everyone else it was hard to push these feelings away and ignore them. But still... What if he really was the only survivor? What if the world really did end and he just ended up in this strange post-apocalyptic future? Would he ever see anyone human again?

He could feel the dark bitter feeling boiling and twisting up inside him.

If Mabel just pushed that button then this wouldn't have happened.

Why. Why didn't she listen? Why did she listen to that... That lying conman jerk who claimed to be their Great Uncle!?

. . . After everything they've been through and having each others backs . . .

                                                                                                                            . . . Why did she pick Stan over him?

  

With that thought hanging over his head, Dipper drifted off to sleep.


End file.
